The present invention relates to dynamic sealing technology and rotary union assemblies used to transmit low or high-pressure fluid between two or more stationary or counter-rotating assemblies.
Dynamic sealing technology and rotary union assemblies are designed for transmitting fluids between rotating assemblies. In a typical single or multiple passage assembly, fluid transfer between input manifold and output manifold is transmitted radially before being discharged axially or vice versa. Passages are separated by high pressure radial seals. The seals are typically part of the input or output manifold assembly. Seal cavities are machined inside one manifold. Provision is typically made for draining excess fluid from seal leakage. Excess fluid is used for lubricating bearings and friction surfaces. Bearings mounted between the input manifold and output manifold allow one manifold to rotate relative to the other manifold while transmitting fluid between input and output receiving assemblies. As such, the dynamic speed capability of the union is limited by the heat generated between the radial seals and the fluid receiving manifold. The seal capability is also limited by the temperature capability of the seal materials.
As can be seen, there is a need for a rotary union with components that allow for increased dynamic speed.